Mew
by White Rainbow
Summary: Almost 16 years without it happening. Almost 16 years of leading a normal life. Almost 16 years...almost...but it didn't happen...I'll never turn 17...ever...KaixRei! First story, if you have any advice I'll gladly take it!


Hi! This is my first story so please be nice! XD That sounds like I'm ordering you! XD

**Disclaimer: White Rainbow does not own Beyblade...infact nobody here does...unless the people who own it do write some of the stories! O.O **

**

* * *

**

_Mew_

_**

* * *

**_

"Rei, are you okay? You're all red and stuff." Max asked me, his blue eyes filled with worry.

All I could do was smile at him, he's always caring for others. I -try to- reply but all that comes out are scratching noises...and a throbbing throat. I gulp and try again, but this time just a squeak pops out of my mouth. Max now has worried written all over his face. Leaning over me he places his hand on my forehead, and after a few seconds he brings it back, waving it around like it was on fire. When he's done flailing his arm around like a madman he sighs and smiles sweetly,"Rei you're really warm. I don't think you should train today,"I can sense depression in his voice. But for what? That fact I'm not going to being able to train or the fact that I'm really warm?

"I'll go tell Kai you have a high temperature, but I'm not sure he'll believe me without taking a look for himself." Max gave me his best smile and walked out of the room and closed the door. I heard his footsteps fade away. After some silence there was a huge bang and yelling and the echoes of feet running up the stairs. Slamming open the door, Kai stomps in and growls,"Max says you're sick." He's staring directly into my eyes and smirks. He can sense my fear. But...why am I fearing anyway?

"Well you are kind of red..." Now he's leaning over me, placing his hand on my forehead. Sighing, he brings it back and glares at me,"No doubt you have a temperature, you get the day off." I just nod my head and Kai raises an eyebrow.

"Usually I'd expect a 'thank you' from you Kon." Is he telling me to thank him? Well whatever, I open my mouth and force what's supposed to be actual words out. All that pops from my throat is a squeak. I smile in a triumphant way, and he smirks...again. "Guess I'll have to yell twice as loud when Tyson whines for you to hurry up with lunch now won't I?" Kai chuckles and starts to walk out, but before he leaves he whispers,"Get some rest, Rei, I don't want you fainting on me." When he shuts the door I smile. He wasn't actually planning on me to hear what he said, I just know it, but you can't mess with the hearing of Rei Kon! I hear Kai yell at Tyson for something, and Tyson yelling back, then another yell from Kai and a door slamming shut. I can't help but laugh, which only brings an unbearable pain in my throat. So I stop and slowly crawl out of bed, and slither my way to the window.

A smile tweaks onto my face as I watch Kai make Tyson and Max do push-ups. And nearly a millisecond after watching, Kai looks up at me and glares. He mouths me to go and get some rest, his glare intensifying. I smile at him sheepishly and start heading back towards my bed, my loose hair trailing behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up, because everything turned black in an instant.

* * *

"Rei...?" 

"Rei, it's us..."

"You okay dude?"

"I told you to get some rest."

I open my eyes a slit, then all the way, but regretting it after. Man, who knew lights could burn your eyes so much? I hiss and slowly open my eyes again, there standing over me are my teammates...and the evil light. I look at each of there expressions, Max has 'worried' stitched all over his face, Tyson looks as though he's seen a ghost -wonder why?-, Kenny...Kenny...looks anxious? I'm not sure...And finally Kai, woah..he looks totally peeved! But wait...his eyes, they're flickering with fret? No, my brain must be playing tricks on me...

"You passed out on us,"Kenny informs me.

Tyson gets a goofy grin plastered on his face and laughs,"So how ya feelin?"

I answer, but I forgot about my throat and a scratchy noise flew out. I sigh as he just looks at me, dumbstruck. "What?" he questions, as Kai glares at him.

"He can't talk, Tyson,"our team-captain snarls.

"Why not?"

Nobody gives him a reply, just a glare, including me. "What, what'd I do?" I watch as Max grabs Tyson's arm,"C'mon guys lets leave Rei to rest."

"We'll see how you're doing later okay, Rei?" Kenny smiles, and follows Max, who's -trying to- drag Tyson across the floor."You coming, Kai?" he asks.

I look over and Kai just shakes his head,"No, I'll stay here and make sure Rei gets what he needs. But I'm counting on you to keep those guys' training in order, you got that?"

"Yep." and with that -and a whine from Tyson- Kenny helps Max drag the World Champion out of the room and shut the door.

Kai stares at me, gets up and searches through the drawer by his bed. After grabbing something out of it he walks back to me and places them on my legs. I stare at the objects, a notebook and pencil. What, does he want me to draw?

"Write what you need in it, I don't use it anyways." I hear his low voice speak, I look at him and nod. I then grab the book and pencil, open to the first page -which is blank- and start writing. After I show Kai what I wrote he smirks.

"Really? Wow, you're starting to sound like Tyson. Except without actually whining." I pout at him and he chuckles. "Hang on, I'll get you something, but what do you want?" He hands me the notebook back and I scribble down what I want. I give him the notebook again and then he gives it back to me..._again_.

"That's easy enough." he smirks...wait...is he smiling an actual smile, not smirking? No it can't be, stupid brain quit playing tricks! He turns his head and starts to walk out the door, but this time,"No getting out of your bed, understand?"he orders me as I watch him walk down the stairs. Sighing I started to twirl my bangs around in my fingers. Being sick WOULD be fun if you were a kid trying to skip school...but I have to miss training...and talking! And yes I do like training...it makes me stronger! Go getting stronger! Oh my god...this sickness is getting to me! I here footsteps coming up the stairs and see Kai with a tray. A smile stretches on my face as he places the tray on my bed, and it's just what I ordered! A tuna-fish sandwich! (White Rainbow: I don't even like tuna XD) I hear Kai laugh...laugh? Well 'laugh' at my antics after taking a bite of the sandwich. I just glare at him and take another bite of my lunch. IT'S SOO GOOD!

Ow! My finger! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! Kai's now laughing, I can tell it's an actual laugh.

"You still hungry?" I pout at him again,"You want anything else?" I can feel my eyes light up and I open my mouth to speak, but instead of a squeak or scratchy noise, I hear a mew. Oh no, not now! I quickly cover my mouth, I hope Kai didn't hear that! Oh crap he did! He's stopped laughing and he's staring at me, confused.

"You want...ice cream?" Wait...he understood that? Let me check just incase...

"Mew...mew?"

His eyes widen,"Um...yeah...I can understand you..."

"MEW?" I yell astonished...man I sound really weird right now...

Kai ignores my 'WHAT?' and gets straight to the point,"Rei,will you tell me what's going on?"

I can see his eyes soften, but I have only one word to say to you Kai.

"Mew."

He's not glaring, he's not getting mad..."Why not, Rei? I'm your captain, I deserve to know these things..."

"Mew..mew, mew mew.." I am SO sounding like that Mew thing off of Plokermon or whatever it was called...(White Rainbow: I seriously can't remember!)

"I know it's none of my business, but...I..." he trailed off at his last words...I couldn't even hear them!

So now to ask Kai a question,"Mew, mew mew mew, mew?"

"Hm? Oh..um...I don't really know actually..um.."

"Mew."

"Okay, okay fine!...We had to learn cat tongue at the Abbey." Kai looks down in embarrasment and I can't help but tweak a small smile on my face.

And then he asks me again,"What's wrong with you, Rei?" His scarlet eyes are now staring direcly into mine, searching for answers I guess.

"Mew...mew..mew...mew!" I climb deeper into the covers and cover my head, trying to block Kai out.

Kai sighs,"Whatever you say,Rei. Just be sure to get some rest under there, I'll be checking on you in a hour or so incase you're hungry or anything." He gets up and his footsteps dissapear down the stairs. I gasp of relief and bring my head out from under the blankets, moving around trying to get in a comfortable position.

Why did this have to happen now? And why didn't anybody tell me it would happen when I was sick? Why? Everybody's going to laugh at me!

* * *

Well, is it good? Is it better then any of my cousins stories so far? No? XD That's what I thought. And if you don't know who my cousin is because you haven't checked my profile, she's lil-blader-demon. Or L.B.D. (She told me to tell all you guys who read her stories that her computer crashed, and...she's nearly ripped out all of her hair!) No I'm kidding, but she's really upset! But before her comp crashed she put a link to me on her profile! Yay! XD So well...if you want can you tell me any pointers on how to improve my writing? I'd be grateful! 

Hershey kisses,

White Rainbow


End file.
